Enfance
by xanthe-et-l-athenien
Summary: EPISODE I -Le monde sorciers regorge de noms célèbres et de héros que tout le monde connait pour un exploit ou un autre. Mais qui s'est vraiment demandé qui étaient Rita Skeeter et Alastor Maugrey ? Et d'où ils venaient ? Gen.


Voici donc la première partie de ce à quoi je pense avec affection comme étant la preuve que Manoë et moi sommes totalement fondues. Après deux ans de travail, huit litres de sueur, quinze de larmes et deux ordinateurs grillés, en avant-première mondiale, l'enfance de Rita Skeeter et Alastor Maugrey.

Rassurez-vous, tout n'est pas triste à ce point.

Et puis d'abord c'est bien le triste, c'est cathartique.

Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez aimé, prenez une alerte sur le compte, la rédaction est finie, donc la suite viendra bientôt !

* * *

RITA

Cristina Skeeter n'était pas une femme extraordinaire, et elle le savait.

Elle était jolie, presque au point d'être belle, mais trop effacée pour être vraiment frappante. Elle avait de remarquables cheveux blonds, mais toujours tirés en un chignon sévère, de belles formes, cachées par des robes austères aux couleurs neutres, une voix mélodieuse, mais sans oser parler autrement que tout bas. Elle n'était pas très intelligente, elle n'avait aucun talent particulier, et n'avait pas de personnalité forte.

Elle se sentait souvent transparente, ce qui à la fois la rendait triste et la soulageait, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais su gérer l'attention.

Cristina était une petite souris, grise et effarouchée. Elle soupçonnait que sa mère n'y était pas pour rien.

Margerida de Oliveira, qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille après la mort de son mari, était ce qu'on appelle poliment un sacré personnage. Moins poliment, on l'appelle une vieille carne. Elle avait quitté le Brésil à 18 ans en embarquant clandestinement avec un cargo de café après avoir séduit un matelot du bateau, et avait rejoint l'Europe en quête d'une vie meilleure, où elle aurait l'électricité et aucun besoin de patauger dans le lisier à longueur de journée.

Elle débarqua dans une Angleterre ravagée par la crise économique, où elle ne connaissait personne et ne parlait pas la langue. Ses rêves de fortune s'évaporèrent bien vite, et déjà amère, elle se contenta de la sécurité en épousant un ouvrier du bâtiment de quinze ans son aîné. Pour rendre l'affaire définitive, elle tomba immédiatement enceinte d'une fille.

Elle écrasa son mari et sa fille dans sa poigne de fer. Elle était le dictateur et leur trois pièces était son royaume. Seule sa parole faisait loi, et malheur à celui qui la contredirait.

Cristina grandit avec une mère autoritaire et terriblement stricte, sans jamais jouer dans la rue avec les autres enfants, sans aller au cinéma, sans lire de romans à l'eau de rose, et sans faire aucune de ces choses qui rendent l'enfance magique et que Margerida estimait être superflues et non-catholiques. Son père ne fut d'aucun secours, puisqu'il était constamment absent. Il travaillait dur pour répondre aux réclamations financières constantes de sa femme, et passait tout son temps libre dans un pub, loin du dragon qui partageait son lit.

Cristina fut une enfant complètement coupée des réalités de son temps qui en resta toute sa vie incapable d'affronter le monde sans se faire marcher dessus, de dire non, de se défendre, d'affirmer ses opinions et ses désirs.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini l'école, à 18 ans, son père mourut. Il n'avait survécu à la guerre que pour finir sous les roues d'une voiture.

Il était hors de question que sa mère travaille, c'est donc elle qui fut chargée de gagner le pain de la famille. Sans compétences ni contacts, elle fit ce qu'elle put et devint femme de ménages auprès des quelques familles qui avaient encore de l'argent en ces temps difficiles.

Et sa vie s'installa dans le train-train. Elle travaillait, ne sortait pas, passait ses soirées avec sa mère, à qui elle remettait sa paye chaque semaine. Rien ne changea jusqu'à ce jour spécial, le printemps de ses 22 ans, où elle le croisa.

Il portait un uniforme américain. Il n'était pas très grand, pas très impressionnant. Il avait des traits doux, encore poupons. Rassurants, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait même encore jamais eu l'occasion de réaliser qu'elle était une femme. Il était perdu, et lui demanda son chemin. Elle le lui donna, et pour la remercier, il voulut lui offrir un café.

Prise d'une bouffée de rébellion, elle accepta. L'homme s'appelait Orville. Ils avaient le même âge. Il était intelligent, suffisamment beau parleur pour la charmer, et suffisamment timide pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ils se revirent le lendemain, puis le jour suivant, puis tous les autres jours, pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il lui parlait d'Amérique, de luxe et d'abondance, de liberté. Elle, qui se rappelait à peine d'une époque où la nourriture et les vêtements n'étaient pas rationnés, en eut le tournis.

Au bout de quatre mois, il lui annonça que son régiment devait partir pour la Corée. Il essaierait de revenir, mais ne pouvait rien promettre. Cristina prit une grande décision, une des deux seules de sa vie. Elle le prit par la main, et l'emmena jusqu'à un hôtel, où elle lui demanda de lui faire l'amour.

Deux mois plus tard, Orville était parti et Cristina annonça à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte. Cette dernière prit mal la nouvelle, pour dire le moins. Elle ne pouvait pas la jeter dehors sans se retrouver elle-même à la rue, mais elle aurait voulu le faire. Elle lui ordonna de contacter les services sociaux sur le champ pour faire adopter l'enfant.

Cristina prit la deuxième décision de sa vie, et refusa. Ce bébé était sa rébellion, le souvenir de sa seule liberté et de son seul moment de bonheur. Elle n'était pas naïve au point d'ignorer le stigmate que cela jetterait sur elle autant que sur l'enfant, mais elle décida, pour une fois, de ne pas se laisser intimider.

Le 14 octobre 1951, elle donna naissance à une fille qu'elle aima profondément. Elle s'en voulut toujours d'être incapable de la protéger de l'aigreur de sa grand-mère, mais la petite Rita montra très tôt son caractère bien trempé, et tout en lui conseillant avec douceur d'être plus respectueuse, elle brûlait intérieurement de fierté.

Sa fille serait plus forte qu'elle, et cette idée suffisait à la combler.

Elle la regarda grandir, et fit de son mieux pour lui donner ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Elle serait pauvre aussi, cette enfant, mais elle serait libre de jouer, de courir, de crier, de danser et de chanter tant qu'elle en aurait envie. Elle pourrait grandir sans cage. Elle la couvrit d'attention à défaut de la couvrir de cadeaux, et malgré le regard noir de sa mère qui la suivait partout, ne manqua jamais l'occasion d'un geste tendre, d'un baiser ou d'un mot affectueux.

Cristina savait combien il était douloureux de ne pas se sentir aimé par sa mère. Elle épargnerait au moins ça à son propre bébé.

Lorsque Rita eut quinze ans, alors qu'elle était partie à l'école, Cristina commença à se sentir lasse, à perdre l'appétit. On lui diagnostiqua un cancer, on lui donna un an.

Un an. Rita aurait seize ans. Elle resterait encore un an à la charge de sa grand-mère, qui ne manquerait pas de la retirer de l'école pour la mettre au travail.

Elle baissa la tête et garda le silence, parce qu'elle voulait voir sa fille heureuse dans ses derniers instants, et pour la protéger, elle s'accrocha et tint deux ans.

* * *

ALASTOR

_Ambition_

La mère d'Alastor Maugrey était médicomage. Mais ne supportant pas la routine, celle-ci, dès son diplôme en poche, s'était précipitée côté moldu pour s'engager dans la très petite, très secrète et très spéciale section sorcière de l'armée britannique. Elle était brillante, efficace et ambitieuse.

Le problème c'est que l'administration militaire était peu disposée à laisser une femme et une sorcière monter en grade. On essaya de la freiner par tous les moyens, et en désespoir de cause on lui opposa un souci des conventions : une jeune femme célibataire ne pouvait décemment pas être mise à la tête d'une équipe d'hommes.

Et puis, le travail était dur, solitaire et chronophage. Ce n'était pas après avoir été gradé qu'on construisait une vie de famille et il n'était sain ni pour un homme ni pour une femme de n'en avoir aucune.

Et puis de toute façon, cette sorcière n'était pas intégrée au monde moldu et ne le connaissait que par bribes. Hors de question donc.

_Talent_

Le père d'Alastor Maugrey était fils et petit-fils d'ouvrier et une tête de mule obstinée qui s'était mis dans l'idée qu'il valait autant voir plus que tous ces bouffis prétentieux des banques.

Beaucoup de son milieu s'étaient fait la même réflexion, la seule différence résidant dans le talent qu'il avait avec les chiffres. De petites affaires en grandes affaires, d'entreprise en entreprise, d'occasion en occasion, il entra dans le milieu très controversé des traders et s'y fit un nom. En quelques années il amassa une fortune confortable qu'il réinvestit totalement dans des placements en bourse et en actions. Vivant toujours dans un deux pièces miteux avec seulement une housse en plastique pour protéger son meilleur costume, il fit fructifier ses investissements et en quelques années de plus, était à la tête d'un empire commercial florissant.

Il aurait pu s'y laisser prendre, si son ascension fulgurante ne l'avait pas brouillé avec toute sa famille. Il adopta ce caractère désabusé des gens qui ont trop d'argent pour eux seuls et se promit de ne jamais s'y laisser prendre.

_Rencontre_

Elle fêtait sa dernière mission réussie avec ses collègues dans un bar, il fêtait son premier milliard en solitaire. Ivres, ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes pour échanger leurs fluides et leurs cartes de visite et repartir aussi vite chacun de leurs côtés.

Trois semaines plus tard, elle était enceinte. A deux doigts d'avorter, elle changea d'avis et l'appela pour le mettre au courant. Idée lumineuse : elle avait socialement besoin d'un mari et d'un enfant mais ne voulait pas avoir à s'en occuper, il avait le pédigrée mais regrettait l'absence de famille et de vie chez lui. Ils se marièrent, elle accoucha le 9 mai 1953. Il lui offrit nom et position sociale qui la propulsérent aux sommets, elle lui laissa l'enfant et la promesse que si l'enfant désirait la connaitre elle ferait l'effort de le rencontrer.

* * *

RITA

_Accident_

Elle naquit par accident.

Sa mère rencontra son père par hasard, dans la rue. Elle fut conçue à la suite d'un petit oubli. Son père disparut dans la nature sans jamais revenir. Elle arriva même en avance, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Sa mère l'appela Margarita, comme son aïeule avant elle. Sa grand-mère était une femme difficile à aimer, aussi se trouva-t-elle bientôt rebaptisée Rita.

Ses souvenirs d'enfance montrent tous sa mère radieuse, angélique, baignée de lumière dans son halo de cheveux dorés. Elle l'appelait « sa petite surprise ».

Mais Rita savait, elle, qu'elle n'était qu'un accident.

_En catimini_

Elle grandit sans faire de bruit. La fille de personne, il aurait fait beau voir qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

Le matin, elle se faisait plus discrète qu'une souris. Grand-mère dort à côté, il ne faut pas la réveiller.

A l'école, elle parlait toujours tout bas. Mademoiselle Skeeter, on ne bavarde pas dans ma classe.

En rentrant, elle faisait ses devoirs en silence. Chut, Maman fait la sieste.

Le soir, elle se faufilait au pied de l'immeuble et écoutait les vieilles du quartier commérer. Et la petite du deuxième, elle se traîne de ces nippes... La mère, même pas mariée...

_Frères et sœurs_

Parfois, elle espérait qu'un jour elle aurait un papa. Ses camarades d'école en avaient presque toutes un, après tout, pourquoi pas elle ? Qui sait, peut-être des frères et sœurs viendraient à la suite. Rita se sentait parfois seule, à la maison.

Un jour, elle le dit à sa mère, qui pleura. Elle n'en parla plus jamais.

Elle savait que sa mère voyait des hommes, de temps à autre. Elle ne les ramenait pas. Rita avait comme l'idée qu'ils seraient repartis s'ils l'avaient vue.

Mais tout de même, si l'un d'entre eux avait pu devenir son père, c'aurait été agréable.

* * *

ALASTOR

_Instable_

Dans le bureau de son père était accroché au mur un petit écran ou s'affichait en temps réel la valeur de l'argent et des devises américaines européennes et asiatiques. Tous les jours, toutes les heures, les chiffres variaient si bien qu'Alastor grandit avec la ferme conviction que rien n'était sûr et surtout pas l'argent.

Le père comme le fils traitaient l'argent avec désillusion, n'y accordant qu'une valeur très relative. Régulièrement, son père le prévenait qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient ruinés. Et puis le lendemain, la semaine ou le mois suivant, son père lui annonçait que finalement, ils étaient riches.

_Petit Prince_

La seule chose sur laquelle le père d'Alastor fut intransigeant fut l'éducation de son fils. Il eut les meilleurs précepteurs, qui lui dispensèrent un enseignement d'élite mais curieusement, il fréquenta toujours les écoles publiques. Le credo de son père était de lui offrir le meilleur sans jamais le couper de la réalité. En plus de toutes les matières habituelles, Alastor apprit la philosophie et la littérature, de nombreuses langues, la musique et l'histoire de l'art, les mathématiques et l'astronomie. Bien que toute sa famille soit athée il apprit l'origine et l'histoire des religions, de même qu'on lui enseigna comment se comporter et converser dans la haute société, l'étiquette et le savoir vivre. Suivant les désirs de son père, il apprit l'équitation et l'escrime, la boxe, les arts martiaux et la danse.

A vrai dire, Alastor eut une enfance de petit prince. Il côtoya des enfants de personnes haut placées et d'autres de la classe populaire, et la deuxième constatation qui allait marquer sa vie était que les deux catégories recensaient exactement les mêmes types de personnes. A part peut être que ceux de la premières étaient plus prétentieux et moins intéressants que ceux de la seconde.

Puis il entra à Poudlard où il expérimenta pour la première fois les luttes de pouvoir.

* * *

RITA

_Baguette_

Un jour arriva la lettre. Sa mère, pour la première fois, l'emmena à Londres, et sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle n'y allait pas d'habitude, tout y était trop cher, mais Rita avait besoin d'une baguette et sa mère refusa de faire des économies là-dessus. Rita en fut secrètement soulagée.

Le marchand de baguette avait des yeux trop pâles et un regard trop fixe. Elle l'oublia totalement à la seconde où le bois lisse toucha sa paume et fit s'emballer son souffle en un jet d'étincelles dorées.

Vingt-cinq centimètres, plume de griffon et bois de rose. Excellente pour la métamorphose.

* * *

ALASTOR

Lorsque Xavier revint pour la première fois de la maternité en tenant précieusement Alastor contre lui, il ferma la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle. Évidemment, il avait passé les neuf derniers mois à lire tout ce qui était possible de lire sur la grossesse et sur les enfants, à se renseigner, poser des questions. Il avait déjà engagé une nurse pour l'aider, une femme à la retraite qui avait eu quatre enfants et cinq neveux dont elle s'était aussi occupée. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider à préparer une bonne chambre pour Alastor, à acheter du matériel.

Bref, il était matériellement et théoriquement prêt. Mais assis par terre avec ce minuscule, minuscule petit homme dans ses mains, il se sentait largué.

Il inspira, deux fois. Caressa son visage doucement, puis se leva.

En moyenne les enfants restaient vingt ans chez leurs parents. Il aurait le temps de paniquer plus tard.

A bout de six mois, Xavier bénit sa bonne étoile d'avoir une nounou efficace parce qu'il se sentait complètement débordé. Il perdait tout, perdait la tête surtout, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déplacé les objets, glissait sans cesse sur les jouets oubliés au sol, et il se sentait louper des trucs qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Au bout d'un an de vie commune avec Alastor, les fenêtres commencèrent à faiblir curieusement et à s'ouvrir tout le temps. Mais seulement quand il faisait beau. Xavier, soupçonnant le bois qui vieillissait, fit venir un menuisier. Lequel lui assura que ses fenêtres étaient en parfait état. Xavier accepta le diagnostic mais insista pour qu'on ajoute un verrou. Qui ne servit à rien.

Vers deux ans et demi, la nurse prit sa retraite après une opération à la hanche. Xavier maîtrisait un peu mieux et ne la remplaça que par quelques baby-sitters qui venaient lui donner un coup de main de temps en temps.

Vers trois ans, Alastor piqua une colère phénoménale pour une raison que son père ne comprit pas, et tous les meubles, sans exception, décollèrent d'un mètre du sol et tournèrent autour de Xavier.

Lorsque tout redevint calme, Alastor avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait presque aussi terrifié que son père. Xavier était assis par terre et tremblait. Dans les quatre minutes qui suivirent, Demeter déboula en trombe et trouva son mari et son fils en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

"Demeter..." chuchota Xavier "Y'aurait pas un truc que t'aurais oublié de me dire ?"

Tout d'abord, Demeter l'avait aidé à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui avait donné de l'eau pour qu'il reprenne contenance. Ensuite, elle lui avait parlé, de magie, de pouvoirs qui ne se contrôlaient pas au début, d'une école secrète que les enfants rejoignaient à onze ans et jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. D'un monde toute entier qui venait de s'ouvrir à lui. A eux.

Xavier n'avait pas demandé de démonstration. Il en avait assez vu. Au début il avait regardé son épouse avec un visage défait, une main devant la bouche et ensuite, il s'était levé pour arpenter la pièce. Puis il avait pris son fils sans un mot et était allé le coucher dans sa chambre. Le garçon ne broncha pas. La petite crise l'avait épuisé.

"Donc..." dit Xavier entre ses dents lorsqu'il revint. "Laisse-moi récapituler. Tu... es une sorcière. Un agent secret, ça je m'en doutais déjà. Tu es tombée enceinte de moi. Tu savais pertinemment que ton enfant, _mon enfant_ avait toutes les chances d'être un sorcier. Tu savais que je voulais une famille, tu as accepté de le garder pour moi. Mais... tu savais aussi qu'en tant que… moldu... je ne serais pas _capable_ de m'occuper de mon propre fils. Tu savais que je n'aurais pas le choix que de profiter autant que je peux de lui pendant onze ans, et qu'après je serais obligé de l'envoyer dans _ton_ monde pendant _sept années. _Et tu savais que je ne pourrais rien faire, que je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire et que je devrais encaisser parce que TU as décidé que ce serait comme ça, parce que c'est _ton_ monde que parce que vous les sorciers êtes les plus _puissants_ et que je n'aurais qu'à me taire et vous laisser décider de comment j'allais vivre avec _mon _fils ?!"

Demeter avait commencé à encaisser en silence, consciente que ça ne devait pas être facile à avaler. Et puis au fur et à mesure du discours elle avait blanchi, verdi, et maintenant elle rentrait la tête dans les épaules, parce qu'elle comprenait soudain ce qu'elle était en train d'infliger à l'homme le plus gentil et le plus généreux qu'elle ait jamais connu. Et Xavier, qui était d'ordinaire si calme, si flegmatique était _furieux_.

"NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!"

Elle sursauta. Xavier n'était jamais vulgaire. C'était un point d'honneur qu'il mettait parce que c'était plus facile d'oublier son passé et sa famille en devenant quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là, Xavier avait mal. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne vivrait pas les vingt ans qu'il espérait avec son garçon.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux. "Je voudrais que tu t'en ailles."

"Xavier... Je suis désolée."

"Je sais . Va-t-en s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul là."

Demeter se leva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Quand elle revint à l'appartement de Xavier, il l'attendait de pied ferme, Alastor dans les bras.

"Assied toi." ordonna-t-il froidement. Il semblait moins en colère mais toujours aussi blessé et fâché. Il lui plaça d'autorité le petit garçon dans les bras, qu'elle tint maladroitement.

"Notre arrangement stipulait que je m'occuperais de notre fils tant que je le pourrais et que je ne t'embêterais pas avec ça. Vue la situation, il devient clair que c'est, par la force des choses, plus _ton_ fils que le mien alors tu vas prendre tes responsabilité. Je n'aurais aucun moyen de l'aider ni de le soutenir dans _votre_ monde, alors tu vas apprendre à t'occuper de lui et à le soutenir et à l'aider parce qu'il va avoir besoin de toi."

Il lui jeta un regard douloureux et fixa les yeux sur son petit garçon. Elle le recala dans les bras machinalement.

"Xavier," dit-elle doucement "viens à côté de moi s'il-te-plait."

Il hésita une seconde puis obéit d'un pas raide. Elle bascula l'enfant pour qu'il soit entre eux.

"Tu ne seras pas complètement seul. Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention de disparaitre complètement de votre vie tu le sais. Et tu pourras t'occuper de lui. Je te le promets. Oui il va aller dans une école spéciale, comme tous les enfants, mais tu pourras le voir aux vacances et même certains week-ends si tu le désire. Beaucoup de parents font ça. Même des mold- des sans-pouvoirs envoient leurs enfants en internat."

"Sauf que moi je ne choisis rien."

"Je sais. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir menti, je n'avais pas réalisé tout ce que ça impliquait pour toi. Je suis désolée. Mais je te promets que tu ne seras pas tout seul. Et lui non plus."

Il pinça les lèvres.

"Je me doute que tu n'avais rien le droit de dire, si votre monde est aussi secret qu'il en a l'air. Mais à partir du moment où on s'est mariés, pourquoi avoir gardé le secret ? A partir du moment où on a su que je garderais Alastor, que j'allais l'élever, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? J'aurais été moins... Tu sais comme j'ai eu peur avec ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai cru que je devenais fou, ou que mon fils... J'ai cru qu'il... Je sais pas. J'ai eu peur de _mon fils_. De trois ans."

"Je suis désolée," répèta-t-elle. "Je n'osais rien dire. J'espérais qu'il ne serait pas sorcier. Cela aurait été mieux pour lui et pour toi."

"Et pour toi ?"

Elle hésita quelques secondes. "Oui aussi."

Comme si cet aveux était tout ce qu'il avait attendu, Xavier se relâcha un petit peu. Il soupira et se frotta machinalement le visage.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Il fut convenu que Demeter se devrait d'être plus présente dans la vie d'Alastor. Il ne méritait pas d'être aussi largué que son père. Elle devait passer une à deux fois par mois pour le connaître et lui apprendre quelques petites choses pour se contrôler. Des petites choses aussi que tous les enfants de famille sorcière savaient. Par la force des choses, Xavier découvrit le monde sorcier lors de sorties dominicales. Demeter et lui ressemblaient de plus en plus à un couple. Il finit même par l'accompagner à une ou deux réceptions mondaines où il fit étonnamment bonne impression. L'homme d'affaire vit là une ouverture pour son commerce et commença à fourrer son nez dans de petites choses ici et là, discrètement. Alastor grandit avec la figure ponctuelle d'une mère et celle d'un père qui naviguait de plus en plus facilement entre les deux mondes. Il n'eut jamais conscience de la difficulté que Xavier eut à refaire confiance à Demeter ni de celle que celle-ci avait eu à s'incruster dans une vie de famille qu'elle craignait plus que tout. Il ne capta jamais les regards d'avertissement de Xavier à sa mère quand elle mentait trop à son goût, ni les expressions désolées qui perçaient le visage de Demeter quand Xavier le serrait fort contre lui, sur le quai de la gare.

Il ne sut jamais comment Xavier souffrit de le voir partir, et comme il souffrit plus encore quand Alastor se mit à lui cacher sa vie. A mentir sur son travail. Il ne comprit pas que Xavier savait parfaitement qu'il l'éloignait du monde magique et qu'il comprenait pourquoi.

Il ne vit jamais les moments d'angoisse et de panique intense pendant lesquelles Xavier appelait Demeter parce qu'Alastor ne lui parlait de rien et revenait couvert de d'hématomes et de cicatrices.

Alastor ne connaissait pas la clairvoyance de Xavier et ne saisit jamais l'ampleur de sa solitude.

Il ne comprit pas la vraie raison de la colère de son père quand il avait rejeté complètement Paula puis plus tard quand il avait abandonné sa fille.

Il fut soulagé mais ne comprit pas réellement pourquoi son père manipulait dans l'ombre les fils de sa vie.

Xavier savait tout, comprenait tout.

Et encaissait en silence, maudissant secrètement la magie qui détruisait sa famille et son fils.


End file.
